


Get in Touch

by naboru



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 21:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naboru/pseuds/naboru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reno muss warten und hat nichts zu tun, außer Cloud zu beobachten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get in Touch

**Titel:** Get in Touch  
 **Fandom:** Final Fantasy VII  
 **Charaktere:** Reno, Cloud  
 **Challenge:** Feindberührung (vom [**20.04.2008**](http://community.livejournal.com/120_minuten/176361.html) bei [](http://120-minuten.livejournal.com/profile)[**120_minuten**](http://120-minuten.livejournal.com/) )  
[](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/profile)[ **fanfic100_de**](http://fanfic100-de.livejournal.com/)   **Prompt:** 040\. Anblick/sehen **  
Word Count:** ca. 800  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Warnings:** Fluff  
 **Disclaimer:** Keiner der Final Fantasy-Charas gehört mir, und ich mach mit dieser Geschichte auch kein Geld.  
 **Summary:** Reno muss warten und hat nichts zu tun, außer Cloud zu beobachten.

 **Kommentar:** Ich denke, es ist nicht so geworden, wie ich es im Kopf hatte, aber vielleicht ist es ja doch ganz nett… ._.  
Wieder was Verspätetes:  
Alte Challenge Teil #2.

 **Get in Touch**

Die Bar war fast leer und nur in der Nähe des Tresens las ein alter Mann eine Zeitung. Dieser Alte hatte bisher immer dort gesessen, wenn auch Reno hier war und er fragte sich, ob der Mann vielleicht dort festgewachsen war.

Leicht genervt sah der rothaarige Turk auf die Uhr und seufzte. Er selbst saß in einer recht dunklen Ecke des 7th Heaven und wartete auf Elena, die etwas mit Tifa zu besprechen hatte.  
Die beiden Frauen waren in das obere Stockwerk gegangen und hatten ihn hier allein gelassen.  
Seit dem Vorfall mit Kadaj war das Verhältnis von Shinra und Avalanche zwar besser, was man auch an der Freundschaft von Tifa und Elena erkannte, doch Reno selbst war das alles immer noch nicht geheuer. Schließlich hatte diese zusammengewürfelte Rebellentruppe Rude und ihn mehr als einmal fast krankenhausreif geschlagen und auch wenn man es nicht wirklich vermutete: Reno war nachtragend.  
Genau deswegen war der Turk auch nicht begeistert, als nach einigen Minuten Cloud von oben herunter kam und anfing, hinter dem Tresen abzuspülen. Verwundert hob Reno eine Augenbraue. Er hätte nicht erwartet, dass Cloud Strife sich dazu herabließ, niedere Hausarbeiten zu machen.  
Nachdenklich biss er sich auf die Lippe und überlegte, ob er den Blonden darauf ansprechen sollte, ließ es dann jedoch bleiben, da er ihn in der dunklen Ecke anscheinend noch nicht bemerkt hatte.

In Gedanken versunken fing Cloud an, die Gläser abzutrocknen und in den Schrank hinter sich zu räumen. Er wirkte müde und hatte leichte, dunkle Ränder unter den Augen, was vermuten ließ, dass der Blonde schon länger nicht geschlafen hatte.  
Neugierig beobachtete Reno ihn weiter, als er vor dem Schrank stand und sich einen Moment nicht rührte – vermutlich überlegte. Mit der rechten Hand kratze sich Cloud schließlich am Hinterkopf und streckte sich nach oben, um etwas zu fassen zu bekommen.  
Der Schrank war hoch und oben flach. Es standen einige Vasen und alte Spirituosenflaschen darauf, in denen zum Teil noch kleinere Mengen des Inhalts waren. Reno hatte einmal gefragt, warum diese Flaschen so weit oben standen und Tifa hatte gegrinst, als sie geantwortet hatte: „Erstens sie sind alt, zweitens sie sind sehr gut und drittens für die meisten hier sowieso zu teuer.“  
Auf die Frage, warum sie dann überhaupt so etwas hier anbot, wenn sie es sowieso nicht gut verkaufen konnte, antwortete sie nur mit einem Schulterzucken.  
Der Rothaarige ahnte aber, dass die Flaschen dort standen, weil in jede gute Bar irgendetwas gehörte, was einfach da ist, um nur angesehen zu werden.

Und genau jetzt versuchte Cloud an eine der Flaschen zu kommen, die für ihn jedoch viel zu hoch standen. Er kam gerade einmal mit den Fingerspitzen an den unteren Rand einer Flasche und Reno fragte sich, warum er sich nicht einfach auf einen Stuhl stellte.  
Zugeben musste er allerdings, dass der Anblick von Cloud etwas Belustigendes hatte. Grinsend kratzte sich Reno an der Nase.  
Immer noch streckte sich der Blonde und es sah nicht so aus, als würde er die Flasche zu fassen kriegen, bis er dann etwas hoch sprang. Doch anstatt wie gewünscht, den braunen Glaskolben zu greifen, schlug er ihn mehr vom Schrank herunter. Dank seiner schnellen Reflexe konnte Cloud zum Glück verhindern, dass die Flasche auf dem Boden zerschellte.  
Erleichtert stellte er sie auf den Tresen und drehte sich um, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um eine andere Flasche zu fangen, die er beinah mit hinunter geschlagen und die gefährlich auf der Kante gestanden hatte.  
Diese stellte er neben die andere und atmete tief ein. Die Augen des Blonden waren noch nachfolgend vom Schock leicht geweitet und er stützte sich an der Spüle mit beiden Händen ab.  
Schräg sah er zum Schrank hoch und kratzte sich schließlich über der rechten Augenbraue. Noch einmal atmete er durch und holte sich endlich einen Stuhl, um die zweite Flasche, die unbeabsichtigt heruntergekommen war, wieder an ihren Platz zu stellen.

Reno zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. Kam es ihm nur so vor, oder war Cloud „Ich hab das größte Schwert“ Strife tatsächlich auch nur ein Mensch? Er musste für einen Moment grinsen, doch nur kurz. Reno schluckte trocken.  
Noch bevor er weiter nachdenken konnte, kam Elena die Treppe herunter.

„Hey Reno, wir können!“, rief sie dem Rothaarigen zu und er stand auf, vermied es, Cloud noch einmal anzusehen, während er mit Elena nach draußen ging.  
Auf dem Weg zum Auto redete die Blonde aufgeregt über die Dinge, die sie mit Tifa besprochen hatte und merkte erst, als sie und Reno eingestiegen waren, dass der Rothaarige ihr nicht wirklich zuhörte und gedankenversunken vor sich starrte.  
„Hey, Reno? Alles okay mit dir?“, fragte sie besorgt und beugte sich etwas nach vorn.  
Der Angesprochene grinste und lachte kurz leise auf. „Hm… schon…“  
Reno startete den Motor und seufzte: „Ich glaube, ich habe mich eben in Cloud Strife verknallt…“


End file.
